Ficlet 35: California Dreaming
by CloakedHestia
Summary: An A/U "what if" story: What if Sara had Greg met before working in Vegas? As far back as teenagers/young adults? What will come of this brief encounter in California? Not set in canon.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Just a modest fan and writer.

A/N: This is another "what if" scenario, non-canon (I'll be writing these a lot). What if Sara and Greg met met before becoming CSIs? We join them on the beaches of California, a few years younger. Please to enjoy.

**Ficlet 35: California Dreaming**

California dreaming. Sandy beaches, warm sun, sparkling oceans. Who would ever want to leave?

Sara was catching up on some reading as she sat under the docks by the beach.

Some people would think she was insane for simply reading at the beach. After all, she could just as easily read at home. But the sound of the waves and the salty sea air lent a tranquil mood that was perfect for reading her new summer novel.

A Frisbee whizzed by and landed at her feet. "What the-?"

"Sorry! It's mine."

Off in the distance, she could see a young, lean, slightly built guy with spiky hair. She was a little annoyed that his Frisbee interrupted her at the best part of the chapter.

He ran up to her, leaning down and panting a bit. From his heavy breathing, and fair skin she could tell he wasn't very athletic.

He grabbed his Frisbee and stared at her. "Uh, sorry about that. I guess I don't know my own strength."

"I doubt it," she mumbled.

He either didn't hear her, or chose to ignore it, "I'm Greg, by the way."

She looked at his outstretched hand, not sure if she should shake it or what.

"I don't have cooties. Ummm, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't say anything. I'm trying to read."

"Oh." Rather than take a hint, he looked over her shoulder.

"Huckleberry Finn? That's a high school book," He smiled.

She memorized the page before shutting the book loudly. His goofy smile didn't deter her.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"You can help me by telling me your name."

He was unbelievable. "Are you flirting with me?" She asked.

It wasn't often a guy tried to strike up a conversation on the beach. Especially if she tried to ignore him.

"That's one way to look at it. But I just wanted to know why you're here all alone reading... at the beach."

She fixed him a stare before answering, "If you must know, I like reading here. The solitude is welcomed and the waves are comforting."

His lopsided smile didn't leave his face once and she felt her frown fading. His good humor was infectious, and before she knew it, she found herself smiling back despite herself.

"Well, you have a beautiful smile. I'm glad I stuck around to see it."

"Yeah, well… if you're going to stick around, I'll have to find another place to read." She started to go.

"Aww… I didn't mean to drive you out of your favorite spot." His hand was on her shoulder, she didn't know what to say, if anything.

"This is my last day here, so you don't have to worry about me," he twirled the Frisbee idly in one hand - his other hand was still on her shoulder, resting lightly.

"You don't live here?" She surprised herself by how disappointed she sounded.

"Nah… I was hoping for a tour… probably from a cute local," he hinted.

She shrugged off his hand.

He continued undeterred, "I'm going to work in Vegas. Maybe you can look me up someday. Sanders - Greg Sanders." He tried his best James Bond impression.

She just shook her head and laughed at him. "I'll think about it." She watched him run off.

'Sanders… Greg Sanders…'

""""""""

His hair was the first thing she recognized when she walked into the lab. How many people had that same hair style... and smile?

"What can I do for you?" He turned around and his eyes grew a bit wide.

"Umm… swabs," she managed to say, after handing him the swabs.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The lab tech carefully took the swab and ran it.

"I'm new here, but you can call me Sidle. Sara Sidle." She grinned at him as realization dawned on him.

"You're the girl from California!"

She shrugged, still smiling, "Not anymore. And I've thought about it…. Mind giving me a tour?"

"I'll bring the Frisbee you can bring the book." He grinned.

---

_I liked writing this alot. These two could've gotten to know each other and even fall for each other if they had only met sooner. At least that's what I think. Anyway, reviews and any comments are welcome. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
